1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorbike and, more particularly, to apparatus for guarding the master brake cylinder of a motorbike to inhibit the passage of foreign material, such as water, dirt and the like, to the cylinder and yet permit access to the cylinder for repair and replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Customized motorbikes conventionally mount the forward controls and brake assembly forwardly of their normal location so as to be juxtaposed behind the front motorbike wheel. The brake assembly includes a brake fluid reservoir which is coupled to a master brake cylinder that mounts a reciprocal piston having a forwardly-projecting piston rod. A pivotally-mounted brake pedal lever is coupled to the piston rod for selectively actuating the brake cylinder to control the motorbike brakes. A hollow, cylindrical bellows shield is conventionally mounted about the piston rod forwardly of the cylinder. When the motorbike travels through surface water, the front wheel propels water upwardly and rearwardly and subjects the brake cylinder to water, which deteriorates the brake cylinder and piston. The master brake cylinder and piston are relatively expensive to replace.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel housing for protecting or guarding a motorbike master cylinder from foreign matter, such as water, dirt and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorbike master cylinder housing including a bottom wall underlying the forward portion of the cylinder and the piston, a pair of upstanding side walls, an upstanding front wall, and a top wall which overlies at least the piston rod and projects rearwardly upwardly to divert the water over the top of the piston rod and cylinder without the necessity of covering the entire cylinder and brake fluid reservoir.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a master brake cylinder housing of the type described, wherein the top wall includes a rearwardly opening, open-ended forwardly-projecting slot along the rear portion thereof for receiving a portion of a brake pedal lever in a forward position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a brake cylinder housing of the type described, which includes upstanding side walls mounting a top wall terminating forwardly of the rear end of said side walls but includes portions thereof which extend rearwardly of the brake pedal lever in a forward position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle brake assembly housing of the type described, wherein the forward wall includes an upstanding lower portion and an upper forwardly-projecting portion which forwardly converges toward a top wall.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a housing of the type described, wherein one of the side walls includes an upwardly-opening, open-ended notch in the upper edge portion thereof, rearwardly adjacent the rearward edge of the top wall.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide brake apparatus for a motorbike comprising a brake assembly including a master cylinder mounting a forwardly-projecting piston, a brake lever having a lower portion pivotally coupled to the forward portion of the piston, and an upper foot-actuable portion, and mechanism pivotally mounting the lever for swinging movement, such that the foot-actuable portion moves between a rearward inoperative position and a forward brake-actuating position, and a housing for the brake assembly including a pair of upstanding laterally-spaced side walls on laterally opposite sides of the piston and at least a forward portion of the cylinder, a bottom closure wall underlying the piston and the forward portion of the cylinder, spanning the lower edge portions of the side walls, a forward closure wall joined to the bottom wall and spanning the forward edge portions of the side walls, a partial top wall joined to the upper portion of the forward wall and spanning the upper edge portions of the side walls and overlying the piston, the rearward edge portion of the top wall being disposed forwardly of the rear terminal edge portions of the side walls and rearwardly of the foot-actuable foot portion in the forward position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide brake apparatus of the type described, wherein the bottom wall is downwardly rearwardly inclined and the top wall is rearwardly upwardly inclined.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.